Nintendo
Pyrus |label7 = Guardian Bakugan |data7 = BurnFire Roxanoid |label8 = Family |data8 = Darkusfan202 (Little Brother) Poshi301 (Little Sister-Youngest Sibling) |label9 = First Appearance |data9 = Evil Ninja Attack? Episode 6 (As Ninja 1) Ninjas... Good or Evil! Episode 7 (As himself) }} Wolf's Story Season 2 In episode 6, he and the other Ninjas broke into the house. In episode 7, he was hit in a bad place, but avoided a chair shot, was revealed to be a good ninja, and was revealed to be Ninja 1. In episode 9, he and the other Former-Ninjas weren't allowed into the house until Nuzamaki90 let them come in. He later left to the "Cave Base" with everyone except Wolf. In episode 10, he left the cave to take a walk. In episode 13, he, along with Ninja 6, Aslihian, and DinoQueen13, helped out Wolf and Wolfgang escape by battling Evil Wolf, Blueking4ever, and Redakaibakulover. In episode 14, the battle started and he and Aslihian fought Blueking4ever and lost. After the whole battle ended, he, Aslihian, PYRUSGUARDIAN (Who was revealed to be Ninja 6), and DinoQueen13 disappeared. In episode 16, he and the other 3 came back to the cave and heard of Wolf's fate. In episode 18, he challenged Airzel-of-Haos to a brawl. Airzel said that it would be Nintendocan and Pyrusmaster82 against him and Crimsonstorm. In episode 19, the battle started against Airzel and Crimson, but the battle was interupted by a returning character from season 1, which was revealed to be Kyleronco. In episode 20, he was extremely angry at Kyleronco for inturrupting his brawl against Airzel. In episode 21, he asked the others if they could teach him and the other ex-ninjas about what happened 5 years before. Nuzamaki90 said that he would tell them later. In episode 25, he was revealed to go up against Valentin 98 During the Good Side Tournament. In episode 28, he had his battle with Valentin 98 in the first round of the good side tournament and won because someone interfered. Though he knows who that person is... He was talking with Darkusfan202 in episode 29 He made a cameo in episode 32. He, along with all of the other members of Wolfgang's team, had to battle an evil clone of eachother in episode 35 He battled the evil versions of himself, Darkusfan202, Farbas, and DarkNovaX alongside Darkusfan202 in episode 36. He was going to get encased in ice, but Darkusfan202 pushed him out of the way and got frozen instead. This made Nintendocan furious and he and Roxanoid took them all out. After that, he passed out and got encased in ice. This made Roxanoid evolve into BurnFire Roxanoid, but he was no match for Evil Wolf and Carbon Wolfie. He was freed from the ice along with everyone else in episode 42. He was celebrating Wolf's birthday along with everyone else in the final episode of the season, episode 43. Allies/Friends * Taylean2002 * Pyrusmaster82 * Valentin 98 * Wolfgirl12390 * PYRUSGUARDIAN * C22Helios * Serenity * Nuzamaki90 * Airzel-of-Haos * Crimsonstorm * Wolf * Aslihian * DinoQueen13 * Wolfgang * Kyleronco * Darkusfan202 (Little Brother) * Farbas * Skawo1 * Frosting128 * Ghgt99 * TitaniumGirl * Scar-RedNovaDragon * KellynKaz * Demiser * DarkNovaX * Redakaibakulover * DarkusAlpha * Zachattack31 * Agent Z * DarkusMaster * Bendo14 * Pyrusbrawler900 * Jolts * Pyrosmaster * Kyuubidrago23 * Digimaster1 Enemies * Blueking4ever * Evil Wolf * PinkWolf Bakugan Roxanoid Pyrus Roxanoid- Is Partnered with Nintendocan. He is a Baku Sky Raider and has large red wings, with two claws on both wings. He has a Dragonoid-like head, which makes it easy to grab his opponents with his mouth. His tail is fairly long with great whipping rates. He can fire a blast off his tail, if his opponent isn't close. He is red, with yellow lines and orange eyes. He was found by Nintendocan being buried by a sandstorm in the desert while in Ball Form. Nintendocan took care of him and it was revealed that he got severly injured during a flight contest when another Bakugan cheated. He's stuck with Nintendocan ever since then. Abilities Rocky Flame - Roxanoid fires an attack that is mixed with rocks and fire. Comet Drop - Roxanoid turns into a fireball. Rocky Charge - Roxanoid charges into his opponent, encased in flames and rocks Rocky Comet - Roxanoid falls down as a rocky fireball. Burn Core Destruction - Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what. BurnFire Roxanoid BurnFire Roxanoid - Roxanoid's evolved form. He is still a Baku Sky Raider Abilities Battles Wolf's Story Season 3 He appeared with the other members of Team Inferno in episode 3. Friends/Allies * Wolfgang * May * Taylean2002 * Frosting128 * Darkusfan202 (Little Brother) * Poshi301 (Little Sister) * Pyrusmaster82 * Digimaster1 * Charlie Abbott * Pyrusbrawler900 * FireStormBlaze * C22Helios * Aquosmaster28 Enemies Bakugan BurnFire Roxanoid - Roxanoid's evolved form. He is still a Baku Sky Raider Abilities Battles Nintendocan Category:Secondary Character Category:Pyrus Brawler Category:Wolf Story 2 Character Category:Wolf Story 3 Character Category:Wolf Story 5 Character Category:Tournament Epilogue Character Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Character Category:Humagons-Times Collide Character Category:Dark-Bright Corper Character Category:Defaming Fogs Character Category:Legends' Rage Character